Stranger Things: Myojo Side
by Ger0nim0
Summary: The night that Mahiru Banba went missing, was the night when normalcy ended. The situation in Myojo, Japan will be no different than in Hawkins, Indiana.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_** This will be semi-connected to a series that I have going. But at the moment, I need to finish up my other stories until then. Either way, enjoy!**

VVVVVVVVV

[LOCATION NAME CLASSIFIED]  
[Saturday, 2 April, 1983]  
[2:03 AM]

You are a scientist who was eager to find out if there was a way to open a doorway to another world. You, and a team of other scientists, have done what was never done before and made a doorway to another world. But you knew that for every discovery, comes a terrible price. It was practically karma. The other scientists and the security guards with you have died three minutes ago by an unseen entity during a power surge. Said power surge made it especially hard for you to see, for the lights would keep flickering in and out, throwing you off as you run for your life.

You finally made it to the only escape route, which was an elevator that will lift you out to salvation. You get in and desperately tapped on the surface button while at the same time watched out for the monster. The elevator didn't move. You heard breathing from above, and froze in fear. How did it get here so fast? You slowly look up, and the last thing you ever saw was a giant open mouth and a long tongue coming at you in lightning speed.

The elevator doors finally closed and moved up.

* * *

Myojo, Japan

Same time

"BAM! The demigorgon appears!"

"Damn it. I'm gonna die again very soon."

"Don't worry! Shinji the Knight will save ya!"

"And I, M-Mamori the Witch, will revive y-you, should you die again…"

"(Groan)"

It was late at the Azuma residence, yet everyone but four young girls were still energetic enough to play some tabletop RPGs. Tokaku Azuma, a 13-year-old with short blue hair, roleplayed as a human adventurer. Shiena Kenmochi, 11 years old, with shoulder-length fluffy brown hair and large square glasses, roleplayed as a human Scholar, who was about to die again from a monster. The 12 year old twins, Mahiru and Shinya Banba, roleplayed as a human Witch and a human Knight, respectively. All were currently at the verge of grabbing an ancient artifact when a Mid-Class demigorgon appeared behind them, in-game. Shiena's character was known to be "squishy", so she had to be protected. But before they could continue…

BEEP, BEEP

BEEP, BEEP

"Well, it's time to go home," Mahiru stated, turning off the watch's beeper

"Awww. But it was getting good," her twin whined.

* * *

[2:20 AM]

Taking care of a younger sister could be a chore for Mahiru. However, she had managed to come to a compromise with her sister and let Shinya stay at Azuma's house for a sleepover. She and Shiena began their bike ride home, with the brunette going in the opposite direction that Mahiru went. As she biked through the dark road, with only the bike light and moon light helping her see, she couldn't help but feel like something was watching her.

_(BZZZZZT! SHATTER!)_

The elder Banba twin yelped as the bike light suddenly blew up from a surge and slowed to a halt. It was one thing to have the light blow up. It was another situation entirely when it came to biking in the night. That was when she saw a silhouette down the road. It looked humanoid, but something about it gave the twin chills down her spine. Run. Run. RUN. That was all she could think of and did exactly that. Luckily, her home wasn't too far away. Unluckily, she could hear it following her. Mahiru never bothered to take off her shoes when opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it. Going to the telephone, she dialed 110, the emergency number for the local police station.

"_THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED IS EITHER BUSY OR OUT OF RANGE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER."_

"NONONONONONO!" screamed Mahiru as she frantically dialed the same number. The sound of croaking from outside made her stop. She looked away from the phone to see the shadow of the silhouette from earlier.

_(SSSSSHHHHHHH, CREAK, CLICK)_

The door was being unlocked. She panicked and dropped the handset to the floor and ran to the backyard shed, where their uncle kept the shotgun. Getting inside and blocking the door with heavy bags, Mahiru reached up for the Browning Citori, a double-barreled shotgun, two boxes of 12 gauge ammunition, and loaded the gun when she had what she needed. While it was heavy, she had practiced and strengthened her arm muscles to be able to lift a shotgun that was a head and a quarter longer than her own body. The elder Banba twin aimed at the shed door, hoping that whatever she saw out there would leave her alone. But that wasn't the case, for she heard ragged breathing behind her. She looked behind in fright and saw the creature in a much better lighting. It was something out a nightmare, yet it looked beautiful.

A bright light flashed in the shed, and when it dimmed out, neither Mahiru, the creature, nor the shotgun was ever found. All that was left was the 12 gauge ammo, spilled over from the hurry.

* * *

[2:40]

[Unknown location]

A girl about 11 years of age ran through the forest as fast as she could. If she had hair, it would have been blowing through the wind, her salmon-pink locks swaying. But her head was shaved and she ran like the Devil was upon her. And she looked like a runaway asylum patient. One thing for certain, she had every reason to run.


	2. Introduction

Silence

Silence

SILENCE

SILEN—

**["Voices Carry" by 'Til Tuesday plays]**

[Funimation logo fades in, 80s style, initially in a purple color and happy background music. Occasionally glitches red and the music and logo distorts when it does.]

[Transitions to the Netflix logo]

An image of a newspaper article telling about the strange disappearances and murders in the Kyoto Prefecture appears.

[Written by Ger0nim0]

Transitioning to an old television set, which displayed Japanese news about the normal everyday life in Japan as well as the upcoming movie of _Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi_ being released in the country in 1983, July 2.

[Based on the manga series, _Akuma no Riddle_, by Yun Koga and Sunao Minakata…]

On another TV news channel, the date is 1983, April 2, and a new reporter shows how power outages can damage everyday appliances.

[…and based on the American web television series, _Stranger Things_, by the Duffer Brothers.]

A photograph of a forest in the middle of the night. In the background, a humanoid silhouette is circled for better visual.

[Mahiru Banba]

A photograph of the interior of a small town Japanese police station. To the left of the photo, a wall is adorned with missing posters. Among them is Mahiru Banba.

[Shinya Banba]

Two photographs taken at one location. One features a sign saying "Myojo, a town of opportunity. Population 310" in Japanese. The second was taken at the same spot, however, the sign appeared dilapidated and losing color.

[Shiena Kenmochi]

A photo of four girls smiling at the camera at a bus stop. One had glasses and messy brown hair. One had blue short hair. Twins with silver-white hair.

[Tokaku Azuma]

A video of an excited Mahiru being taught how to handle a double-barreled shotgun.

[And Haru Ichinose]

A file containing information on "Test Subject 13" with a picture of a three year old girl with salmon-pink hair and rose-red eyes, sparkling with joy and smiling widely.

**["Voices Carry" by 'Til Tuesday ends abruptly with a lingering echo. Stranger Things intro music plays.]**

Everything goes black until the intro scene for _Stranger Things_ commences and when it fully features the title, it glitches to Japanese with the addition of the words "Story of Myojo." The title glitches back to English after four seconds.

**ストレンジャー・シングス 明星の物語**

**Stranger Things: Myojo Side**


End file.
